Un ángel enamorado
by myfeamlady98
Summary: Yuuri es un ángel mensajero que a vivido desde siempre y que sabe que vivirá para la eternidad, lleva una vida monótona que lo ha llevado a cuestionarse su existencia, hasta la llegada de cierta persona, que lo hará desear sentirse como un humano por primera vez en su vida. Resto del resumen adentro. AU! ángeles.
1. Chapter 1

_**Desclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del estudio MAPPA y sus respectivos autores._

 _La historia tiene poca o nada de relación con el anime._

 **Advertencias:** _Yuuri es un ángel. Two shote, la historia esta basada en una película con el mismo titulo._

 **Resumen:** _Yuuri es un ángel mensajero que a vivido desde siempre y que sabe que vivirá para la eternidad, lleva una vida monótona que lo ha llevado a cuestionarse su existencia, hasta la llegada de cierta persona, que lo hará desear sentirse como un humano por primera vez en su vida. Y cuando se entera que puede volverse un humano, varias ideas comienzan a pasar por su mente, siendo una de ellas: ¿Renunciar a la inmortalidad o conservarla?_

 _¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por amor?_

* * *

 ** _PARTE I_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haber vivido por cientos de años, en algún punto crea una sensación de vació, soledad e incertidumbre. Ver a los humanos cambiar constantemente representaba un espectáculo digno de admirar. Cada nuevo invento, cada nuevo descubrimiento, y comparado con el tiempo de mi existencia, la raza humana era muy joven. Aún tenían demasiado por aprender y muchos errores más por cometer.

Algunas veces sólo los observaba en sus quehaceres diarios, intrigado del porque los hacían, otros días, simplemente vagaba por la tierra observando cada pequeñez que se cruzaba por mi camino, desde una pequeña mariposa, hasta el pasar de un tren; y algunas más, bajaba a la tierra por un alma.

Ser un mensajero nunca era una tarea sencilla, esperar al alma de un humano moribundo era triste de apreciar, ver como la vida de esa persona se drena lentamente, como su brillo jovial se va extinguiendo, crean un escenario deprimente, pero era parte del ciclo de su vida.

Una parte que jamás llegaría a experimentar yo. Era algo que a la larga había aprendido, yo no era como ellos, yo no envejecía, yo no podía morir, no tenía sueños, no sufro hambre o placer, no puedo llorar, no experimento el dolor, miedo, tristeza, desesperación... o amor. Todo eso era exclusivo de los humanos y por más que me resultara interesante todas sus facetas, solo podría observarlas y jamás llegar a experimentarlas de primera mano. Solo podía intentar entenderlas.

Cada que veía dolor, me preguntaba que se sentía, cuando observaba a las personas amar, me preguntaba como sería poder sentir ese sentimiento. Cada emoción o sentimiento que expresaban los humanos, era interesante a mis ojos, pero en medio de mi monótona vida, solo podía preguntarme, jamás experimentar.

O eso pensaba hasta que lo conocí a él.

* * *

Termine en Rusia luego de ser llamado, más específicamente en San Pettersburgo, caminando entre sus heladas calles, observando la nieve caer y acumularse en el suelo. Mis ojos vagaron por las frías avenidas, observando los escaparates o los edificios, las personas me atraviesan sin darse cuenta y yo las veo marchar. Camine durante algunos minutos antes de entrar en uno de sus hospitales, subiendo hasta la sala de maternidad cinco pisos más arriba, varios bebes dormitaban o se removían en sus lugares, los observe un momento antes de desviarme, camine unos metros más hacia la derecha, cuando la escuche, ese grito cansado y desgarrador, de una madre dando a luz.

Traspase la pared, entrando a la sala de partos, donde una chica rubia pujaba con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en su cuerpo, ladee un poco la cabeza, sintiendo como su tiempo acababa, probablemente no le quedarían más de diez minutos. Pasados algunos instantes nació su hijo, su niño grito y la chica, agotada, se dejo caer contra la cama. La observe detenidamente mientras me le acercaba lentamente, esta sostenía su bebe, que le había sido pasado hace unos instantes, con una sonrisa cansada. Sus ojos me vieron y le sonreí tranquilizadoramente, pese a que no me conocía, no me mostró hostilidad, sólo mire tristeza en su rostro mientras dejaba de verme y pasaba a observar a su bebe.

De alguna manera ella comprendía el motivo de mi visita.

—Yuri...—pronuncio con voz seca cuando la enfermera le pregunto como se llamaría.

 _¿Mi nombre?_

Esa si que era una coincidencia, pero por como lo había pronunciado, debería de al menos, escribirse diferente.

Una enfermera le retiro el bebe y ella dejo caer los brazos flácidos a sus costados, la maquina que marcaba su ritmo cardíaco comenzó a emitir un pitido llamando la atención de los médicos dentro de la sala. Mi mano derecha descanso sobre su cabeza, acariciándola con dulzura.

A lo largo de los siglos, había aprendido a imitar sus expresiones y emociones, sin sentirlas en realidad, y por experiencia, se que lo que ella necesita, es una última caricia de consuelo. Eso era lo único que podía hacer por ella.

Mire al monitor, notando como si ritmo cardíaco descendía lentamente.

—Lo has hecho bien, pero ya es tiempo—le dije en su idioma, ella solo asintió con levedad, liberando algunas lagrimas. Entonces la maquina lanzo un silbido continuo y la chica seso de respirar. La mire un momento antes de ver su alma salir, abandonando su cuerpo.

Retire mi mano al tiempo que los médicos se acercaban a atenderle, aún cuando ya no podían hacer nada.

Mis ojos se fueron a la chica que miraba a su bebe en una incubadora, me le acerque y toque su hombro, esta sollozo levemente, abrazándose a si misma. Sentí algo similar a la pena por ella, al verla en aquel estado. Nunca podría estar al lado de su hijo, verlo crecer, caerse, reír, llorar, envejecer... pero ya no se podía hacer nada, el creador había decidido que ya era su hora.

—Él estará bien, si es tan fuerte como tú, nada le faltará—le hable con lentitud, queriendo calmar su alma herida.

Ella me vio y estiro su mano hasta mi, acariciando mi mejilla derecha con cuidado, me quede quieto, mirándola atentamente. Cuando un alma era retirada de un cuerpo, actuaba de tres maneras diferentes. No lo aceptaban y se convertían en almas errantes, lo aceptaban y se marchaban en paz. Y luego estaban esas otras almas, que lo aceptaban pero no se podían marchar, y la chica que observaba, era de esas almas.

—Quédate a su lado por favor —pidió con su mirada lagrimosa y voz cansada.

Observe a la chica y luego mis ojos volaron al pequeño humano que dormitaba dentro de la incubadora. No podía aceptar tal petición, era algo que estaba prohibido, sin embargo, si me negaba, esa alma se mancharía, y eso era lo último que deseaba. Le mire una vez más y una tenue sonrisa nació en mis labios. Un ángel de la muerte, no merecía tal responsabilidad y aún así, esa dulce mujer me lo estaba pidiendo.

—Lo que me pides es algo imposible —comencé, entonces retire su mano de mi rostro, sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos, la tome con firmeza—, pero lo haré con gusto, cuidare de él—le dije no muy convencido, ella solo me sonrió en agradecimiento—. Es momento, después volveré.

Ella asintió lentamente mirando una vez más a su bebe, a Yuri.

Yo también lo hice.

Entonces ambos salimos tomados de la mano de aquella sala, la mire sollozar lentamente mientras caminábamos, ella había sido muy fuerte, no todas las almas están dispuestas a renunciar a lo que mas aman. Llegamos al final del pasillo del hospital donde todo se volvió blanco, la chica me vio una última vez antes de desaparecer. De un momento a otro, sentí que me llamaban, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos, estaba en New York, frente al cuerpo de un chico que acaba de caer de un edificio.

Lo busque entre la multitud que se había aglomerado, encontrándolo de pie, cercas de un policía, gritándole.

—No te escuchara —le dije caminando hasta él. Este al verme, se sorprendió y camino hasta mi.

—¿Me ayudaras? Tienen que saber que alguien me empujo, fui asesinado —me sostuvo de mi gabardina negra, sacudiéndome un poco.

Mis ojos volaron hasta el edifico, observándolo.

—¿Quien fue? —pregunte sin emoción alguna.

Ver un asesinato no era nada nuevo para mí.

—Mi amigo.

Pero mi mente no estaba en ese lugar.

—¿Como luce?

El chico, de forma atropellada me dio su descripción e inmediatamente mire entre la multitud al culpable.

—No creo que debas de preocuparte, su muerte esta programada para mañana.

—¿Que?

—Es momento —le dije tomándolo de la mano —, hay que irnos.

Se vio visiblemente confundido, inclusive yo sabía que había sido un poco insensible, pero había un lugar al que quería volver.

—Pero... yo... mi vida...

—Ya estas muerto, volverás a nacer —dije para hacerlo entender— .Tenemos que irnos.

Él me miró un poco, y luego a su cuerpo que estaba siendo llevado lejos en una camilla.

—De acuerdo...

Comenzamos a caminar, y sólo unos pocos metros después, todo se volvió blanco. Le vi una última vez, entonces él desapareció con una expresión confundida. Cerré los ojos y volví a transportarme.

Al abrirlos, todo estaba oscuro, pero reconocí el lugar al instante, camine por el pasillo blanco con lentitud, hasta detenerme frene a un cristal enorme, mire a través de este, observando a los bebes dormir.

Cruce la pared, caminando hasta las dos únicas incubadoras del recinto, deteniéndome frente a la que decía Yuri. Observe al infante conectado a un respirador, se miraba tan frágil y delicado, como si la más mínima brisa pudiera herirlo. Entonces algo salto en mi interior, ¿y si de esta manera era capaz de comprender lo que los humanos llaman amor? Verlo e intentar comprender, no era lo mismo que sentirlo, y de alguna manera, este bebe, podría ser mi única oportunidad para sentir lo que los humanos llaman "amor".

Mi mano traspaso el plástico que protegía al bebe, acaricie su pequeña cabeza y sonreí de medio lado. Era suave y tibio, aún tocándolo, no pareció importarle y continuo durmiendo.

Estaba tomando una decisión muy importante, los ángeles mensajeros, no podemos y no debemos relacionarnos con los vivos, principalmente porque al hacerlo, los humanos siempre se ven perjudicados, jamás antes había roto esa regla, pero mi curiosidad era más grande que mi posible castigo. Mientras más observaba al infante, mas curiosidad sentía.

—Yuri, espero podamos llevarnos bien—murmuré, esperando que de verdad, así fuera.

* * *

Los humanos siempre están cambiando: bebe, niño, adolescente, adulto, anciano y luego, muerte. El ciclo de la vida era monótono pero era lo único que conocían, no les quedaba más que acatarlo. Sin embargo, los últimos quince años, habían resultado inquietantes de una forma que no creí poder experimentar.

El abuelo de Yuri, cumplió los roles de madre y padre, sin quejarse ni una sola vez, yo cumplí mi rol de cuidar de Yuri, pasando a ser su amigo imaginario, pues sólo a él le permitía mirarme. Mire a Yuri dar sus primeros pasos y decir sus primeras palabras.

El tiempo es irrelevante para mí, o por lo menos lo era, porque conforme los años pasaban me di cuenta de algo con mucho temor, Yuri podía morir. Y otra cosa de la cual me percate en esos quince años, fue que amaba a Yuri, más allá de lo que jamás creí posible.

Un ángel de la muerte había caído en amor por un humano.

Entonces, y solo entonces, comprendí la regla del porque no podemos relacionarnos con los humanos, no sólo nos hacen sentir, no sólo nos hacen soñar, también nos hieren. Los humanos no son eternos. Las reglas existen para protegernos, pero yo no quise hacer caso, y este era mi castigo.

* * *

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar por quinta vez mientras ambos permanecíamos sentados a la entrada del colegio, ambos mirando a la calle.

—Porque es peligroso Yuri, si te vas y tu abuelo viene, se preocupara mucho. No puedes irte solo—intente con otra excusa, y supuse funcionaría, pero con Yuri suponer nunca funciona.

—Pero tu irías conmigo —mis ojos volaron hasta el niño de 6 años. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido, acción que se había vuelto característica suya desde hace dos años.

Deje de verlo y mire a las madres con sus niños, algunos maestros hablando con padres. Volví a ver a Yuri y él miraba hacia una de las madres, entonces comprendí un poco su disgusto. Sabía cuanta falta le hacia una madre, cuanto dolor le causaba, y aún cuando su abuelo nunca le había negado amor ni nada, no sería jamás lo mismo al amor de una madre.

—Nadie puede verme Yuri, soy solamente tu amigo imaginario —torcí los labios al decirlo.

Hace un año, había tomado una decisión un tanto dura, dejaría de ver a Yuri a diario. Si bien, la idea del amigo imaginario me había parecido maravillosa, con el tiempo descubrí que los humanos, eventualmente dejan de creer en las cosas, y un amigo imaginario no era la excepciona. Él debía de crecer, pero yo no seguiría con él. Por lo menos no físicamente.

—No es justo, quiero que seas real —su voz sonó quebradiza. Le observe y acaricie su pequeña cabeza.

—Perdóname.

Pasaron otros quince minutos, el lugar poco a poco se iba quedando vació y de un momento a otro, solo quedaron un par de niños ademas de nosotros. Las maestras seguían cuidando, pero se les miraba un tanto molestas, probablemente por la impuntualidad de los padres.

Un auto negro llego y los otros dos niños se fueron, dejándome con Yuri al pie del colegio.

—¿Yuri? —ambos vimos a la maestra —, ¿tú abuelo esta retrasado otra vez?

Yuri no dijo nada, solo volvió a ver hacia la calle. Yo la observe suspirar en voz baja antes de marcharse escaleras arriba y permanecer ahí.

—Ya llegara —le dije para calmarlo.

—No es justo.

Mi pecho se oprimió un poco. Me dolía verle triste, sin darme cuenta, sus emociones comenzaron a ser mías, sin necesidad de imitarlas, comencé a sentirlas. Comencé a empatizar, sentir tristeza y melancolía.

Pasaron otros veinte minutos y su abuelo llego, visiblemente preocupado.

Ambos lo vimos platicar con la única maestra que quedaba y después de algunas palabras, nos dirigimos hacia el automóvil. Su abuelo se disculpo con él, una y otra vez, pero Yuri no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio total mirando sus pequeñas manos.

Llegamos a una casita modesta, Yuri entro sin decir nada y yo lo hice detrás del abuelo. Ambos vimos a Yuri encerrarse en su habitación. Observe al abuelo de Yuri, cansado y agotado, haciendo todo lo posible por cuidar de su nieto.

—Lo haces bien Nikolai —dije aunque sabía que no me escuchaba.

Camino hasta la sala-comedor y se dejo caer en una silla vieja de madera, me moví como su sombra. Entonces él se rindió y silenciosamente, comenzó a llorar.

—Se que es difícil Nikolai, pero lo haces muy bien —me senté frente a él, sintiendo su dolor y desesperación. Ser un humano era demasiado complicado.

De pronto sentí que me llamaban, ignore el llamado y me puse de pie observando al hombre frente a mi.

—Tal vez, deberías dormir un poco Nikolai, estas agotado —dije tocando su hombro —. Descansa, yo cuidare de Yuri.

El hombre se puso de pie y camino hasta su dormitorio donde se encerró. Le seguí y me asegure de que hiciera caso a mi sugerencia, y sólo cuando vi que se acostó, deje de usar mi poder sobre él. Volví sobre mis pasos, cruce el pequeño pasillo que separaba ambas habitaciones y entre en el cuarto de Yuri.

—No llores —le pedí al verlo berrear sobre su cama —. Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.

—No lo entiendes, todos siempre se ven tan felices con ellas... siempre me recuerdan lo que yo no tengo —camine hasta él y me senté a un costado de la cama, él me observo desde la cama —, yo quiero una mamá—dijo con la voz rota.

—Se que la quieres Yuri, pero tienes a tu abuelito, que te quiere tanto o más, de lo que pudo haber hecho tu mamá —le dije acariciando su cabeza, hablándole con la voz más dulce que podía emplear —. Se que es difícil ahora, pero entiéndelo, tu eres todo lo que él tiene, te ama y te amara como no tienes una idea, no necesitas una mama para sentir ese tipo de amor. Te ama Yuri, nunca lo dudes.

Mire como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas antes de asentir lentamente con la cabeza, se incorporo y estiro sus brazos hasta mi, pidiendo silenciosamente un abrazo mío. Lo tome entre mis brazos, estrechándolo mientras le palmeaba la espalda. Me senté en la cama con él entre mis brazos, entonces comencé a tararear una canción, que le cantaba siempre desde que era un bebe cuando lloraba por las noches.

 _._

 _¿Como lo digo sin romperme?..._

 _¿Como puedo decir esto sin perder el control?..._

 _¿Como puedo ponerlo en palabras?..._

 _Cuando es casi demasiado para mi alma solitaria..._

 _._

 _Ame.._

 _Y ame..._

 _Y te perdí..._

 _._

 _Ame..._

 _Y ame..._

 _Y te perdí..._

 _._

 _Ame..._

 _Y Ame..._

 _Y te perdí..._

 _._

 _Y duele como el infierno..._

 _Si, duele como el infierno..._

 _._

 _No quiero que sepan los secretos..._

 _No quiero que sepan la forma en que te amo..._

 _No creo que lo entiendan, no..._

 _No creo que lo acepten, no..._

 _._

 _Ame..._

 _Y Ame..._

 _Y te perdí..._

 _._

 _Ame..._

 _Y ame..._

 _Y te perdí..._

 _._

 _Ame..._

 _Y ame..._

 _Y te perdí..._

 _._

 _Y duele como el infierno..._

 _Si, duele como el infierno..._

 _._

 _Los sueños luchan con las_ _maquinas_ _..._

 _Dentro de mi cabeza como adversarios..._

 _Ven a liberarme..._

 _Limpiame_ _de la guerra..._

 _._

 _Tu corazón encaja como una llave..._

 _En la cerradura de la pared..._

 _Le doy la vuelta, le doy la vuelta..._

 _Pero no puedo escapar..._

 _._

 _Le doy la vuelta..._

 _Le doy la vuelta..._

 _._

 _Ame_

 _Y ame_

 _Y te perdí_

 _._

 _Ame_

 _Y ame_

 _Y te perdí_

 _._

 _Ame_

 _Y ame_

 _Y te perdí_

 _Y duele como el infierno..._

 _._

Me detuve una vez sentí la acompasada respiración de Yuri, indicándome que ya se había quedado dormido. Lo mire dormir y lentamente lo baje hasta dejarlo en la cama, lo arrope con cuidado mientras le observaba detenidamente. Temía que algún día preguntara por el significado de la canción. No es que no lo supiera, es que precisamente ese era el problema.

Durante siete años, estuve día y noche con él, en sus cumpleaños, en sus enfermedades, sus frustraciones, sus rabietas, sus llantos. Durante seis años, la canción cambiaba algunas estrofas, cambiaba algunos versos y tonadas, sin embargo, no era eso lo que más cambiaba en la canción, si no su significado. Mi temor a perderle, que me dejará...

Acaricie su cálida mejillas con cuidado, entonces retire la mano como si quemara. Lo que hacia estaba mal, y lo sabía, pero no podía detenerme. En un principio, ese día hace seis años debí de haberme negado. Ahora, la idea de haber siquiera pensado en eso, me perturba. Fruncí levemente el ceño. Mis sentimientos hacia el pequeño humano, no eran correctos.

—Pronto tendrás que decirme adiós Yuri —le dije mirándolo dormir —. Incluso aunque los niños no quieran, deben dejar ir a sus amigos imaginarios —murmure, entonces sentí como me llamaban otra vez —. Pero nunca te dejare solo Yuri, siempre estaré a tú lado... aunque ya no puedas verme ni oírme. Siempre estaré ahí para ti.

Me incorpore, mirándole una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos, estaba en medio de un de derecha a izquierda, entonces dos figuras comenzaron a acercarse desde la derecha. Ambos me observaban, uno con molestia y el otro con indiferencia.

—Cuanto tiempo Katsuki —mire a Chris, y mis ojos se fueron a Víctor—, tenemos un mensaje para ti.

—Déjalo —dijo sin más Víctor—, no sabes lo que tus acciones pueden provocar en el niño.

—O lo que tus "emociones" pueden ocasionar —intervino Chris —, creí que lo entendías Yuuri, que nosotros no somos como ellos. Nosotros no vivimos la misma cantidad de tiempo, no sentimos igual y no recordamos igual. Sabes lo que ocurrirá al final si decides quedarte con él, ¿no?

Apreté los puños al oírles, esas eran cosas que ya sabía. Entendía que pese a mi forma de actuar, al final, no podía quedarme con Yuri, que él seguiría con su vida y en algún punto tendría que apartarme. Pero pensar en hacer eso, era difícil. Pensar en dejarlo ir, crecer y enamorarse, casarse y formar una familia, verlo envejecer... todo eso eran cosas que debían pasar, pero que yo simplemente deseaba que no ocurrieran.

—Lo entiendo, no deberían de preocuparse tanto por mi, él dejara de verme a partir de mañana. Ya había tomado esta decisión desde hace un tiempo—comunique con voz neutra.

Víctor se cruzo de brazos.

—¿Como sabremos que es cierto? Yuuri, estamos preocupados—me dijo y en su rostro, pude ver que efectivamente, estaba preocupado.

—No deberían, no soy un mensajero novato.

—Lo pareces—hablo Chris. Le mire y fruncí levemente el ceño.

Sin decir otra palabra, cerré los ojos transportándome de nuevo a la habitación de Yuri. Le vi dormir, entonces me acerque hasta su cama, acuclillandome delante de él, comencé a acariciar con lentitud su cabello. Quería grabarme el tacto de su cabello, la calidez de su cuerpo.

Con el tacto, comencé a arrancarle algunas memorias.

—Yuri, a partir de mañana, tendrás que ser fuerte por ambos —Yuri se removió un poco, entonces sus orbes verdes me observaron somnoliento —, Yuri—no había esperado que despertara, retire mi mano, dejando fragmentos vagos en su mente.

No había podido retirar todo.

—Katsudon —le sonreí un poco —, ¿porque me despiertas?

—Tengo que decirte adiós —de un momento a otro el sueño en su rostro desapareció por completo —, mañana no podre estar aquí—le dije. Si me reconocía y sabía "mi nombre", entonces debía de volver a tocarlo.

—¿Y cuando volverás entonces? —me pregunto sentándose sobre la cama, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, pude ver miedo en su joven rostro.

Muchas veces antes, ya le había dicho adiós, me iba por algunos días pero siempre volvía, ¿como le diría que en esta ocasión no iba a volver nunca más?

—No podre hacerlo, Yuri—al decirlo, sus ojitos me vieron confundido.

—Ah, entonces te tomaras algo así como vacaciones, ¿no?

Apreté un poco los labios, me incorpore y lo abrace con algo de fuerza. Era la primera vez que yo le abrazaba a él.

—Nunca regresare Yuri, los amigos imaginarios desaparecemos cuando los niños cumplen seis años, sin embargo quise quedarme contigo un poco más, porque te quiero mucho —sentí como su respiración acompasada paso rápidamente a una mucho más rápida, sus manos comenzaron a apretar mi ropa —. Nada me haría más feliz que quedarme a tu lado, pero no puedo, debo de irme. Lo siento Yuri, de verdad lo siento—absorbí otras memorias y por un momento le sentí desorientado.

Me separe de él, poniéndome de pie.

Mire como las lagrimas caían lentamente por sus mejillas sonrojadas, estaba reteniendo el llanto. Lo mire incorporarse sobre la cama y verme con temor, miedo e ira.

—¡No te vayas !—me grito con la voz rota.

Retrocedí un paso, sintiendo el propio latido de mi corazón desembocado. Nunca había hecho algo similar, jamás había tenido que decir adiós a nadie, y ahora, estaba dejando a la cosa más importante que había tenido desde hace siglos.

—Por favor, Katsudon... —sollozo bajándose de la cama, estirando sus brazos hasta mí, para que lo abrazara.

Sentí mi propio rostro contraerse en una mueca de tristeza.

—Perdón Yuri—levante un poco mi mano, borrando mi rostro de sus memorias.

Me di la vuelta y atravesé la pared, camine por el pasillo escuchando sus gritos de fondo. Apreté los puños cuando escuche a Nikolai tomarlo y pedirle que se calmara. Cerré los ojos y respire profundo.

—¡KATSUDON!...—su grito atravesó mi cuerpo de forma demoledora, poniendo en mi limite mi resistencia. Pronto los gritos se silenciaron.

Al abrir mis ojos, sentí inmediatamente mi cuerpo empaparse, estaba lloviendo.

Suspire con pesadez mirando al cielo.

Nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaba vivo, había experimentado algo como eso, el dolor de la separación.

—Perdón Yuri... —murmure llevándome las dos manos a la boca —, lo siento tanto...

Entonces algo cálido comenzó a resbalar por mis mejillas, sorprendido, me di cuenta de que no era la lluvia que caía, eran lagrimas mías. Estaba llorando. Me deje caer de rodillas, aún con las manos en mi boca.

Al final, Yuri me había enseñado el significado de las emociones humanas, y lo que más deseaba averiguar... amor.

Al final había caído en el amor por él.

* * *

Lloro durante dos días enteros, me busco durante tres semanas y durante cinco meses no quiso hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con su abuelo. Cada noche le acompañe en su soledad, cada día le hable con dulzura, cada minuto desee volver a tocarle.

Yuri, se volvió un niño muy estoico, agresivo y muy cerrado. No había rastro del niño que yo vi crecer.

Y era mi culpa.

Un año después de que le abandonara, comenzó a practicar Ballet, y poco después patinaje artístico, igual que su madre. Pronto todos descubrimos que era un prodigio para eso.

Me sentí muy feliz por él, pues cuando estaba en la pista, era como un libro abierto, expresando sus emociones como si las estuviera diciendo. A sus 10 años, ya era un prodigio reconocido, y a sus doce años, ganaba competencias con puntuaciones perfectas. Y para cuando cumplió los quince años, se volvió el primero en ganar el Gran Prix Final en su debut como senior.

Pero a pesar de todas sus victorias, a pesar de todos los reconocimientos, durante las noches y en los momentos en los que nadie le veía, se sumía en una tristeza absoluta.

Durante quince años le vi crecer, forme parte de su vida durante seis años y los otros nueve años, solo pude ser un espectador de su crecimiento, y conforme el tiempo transcurría, dejo de pensar en mi, de recordarme y eventualmente me olvido, pero su corazón no. Aún cuando me lleve sus memorias -o parte de ellas- sus emociones hacia mi quedaron intactas.

Y es por ello que la tristeza hacia estragos sobre él.

Por mi culpa.

—Oye —me llamaron mientras observaba a Yuri moverse entre los asistentes al banquete que se celebraba después de el GPF. Me gire encontrándome con una persona que nunca en mi vida había visto —. ¡Ah! —exclamo para luego taparse la boca —, sabía que no me había equivocado al verte, ¿eres un mensajero verdad?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al percatarme de que él, era un humano. Instintivamente retrocedí un paso.

—Espera... —dijo disimulando mientras sacaba su celular y se lo ponía en el oído —, yo también fui un mensajero.

Fruncí un poco el ceño.

¿Eso era posible?

—¿Un mensajero? Pero eres un humano... —dije sin comprender, el chico moreno me sonrió un poco.

—Si quieres saber porque soy un humano, ven a buscarme más tarde —me dijo con una sonrisa, ahora genuina —, me llamo Pichit, por cierto.

—Yuuri.

—Ah, como Plisetsky.

—Si, como Plisetsky.

* * *

—¿De verdad puedo hacer eso? —dije incrédulo. Nunca había escuchado de algo así.

—Yo "caí" hace cuatro años. Llevaba teniendo la idea desde hace décadas, que la inmortalidad no lo es todo y que en realidad, vivir lo mismo una y otra vez para la eternidad, sería algo horrible. Por ello, decidí volverme un humano, para vivir una vida como ellos, para amar realmente, para formar una familia, para vivir en realidad. Yo quería todo eso y por ello renuncie al cielo—dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Le observe detenidamente, incapaz de creer en lo que me decía.

—Simplemente no puedo creerlo —murmure con serenidad —. ¿Y a valido la pena? —pregunte por fin sin dejar de ver su sonrisa sincera.

—Cada minuto lo a valido, es cierto que la vida humana no es sencilla, que hay altos y bajos, pero ese es el objetivo, disfrutarla. Vivirla al máximo porque es única. Además, si hubiera seguido siendo como era, jamás podría estar con él—en su voz, por un momento escuche melancolía, dando paso a una felicidad triste.

—¿Tienes pareja?—la pregunta salio de mis labios antes de siquiera pensar en ella.

—Y un hijo también—jadee en sorpresa tras oírle—, ¿que piensas, Yuuri? Por algo me lo has preguntado y no creo que sea simple curiosidad—me dijo con curiosidad.

En él pude ver lo que yo tanto había estado buscando.

—Yo tengo alguien a quien he estado cuidando desde hace quince años-

—¡Wou! Debes de amarla mucho si te quedaste todo ese tiempo a su lado—tanto en su rostro como en su voz note la sorpresa y alegría que le había causado escucharme.

—Lo quiero mucho...—dije por fin, coincidiendo totalmente con él.

Al verlo, me pregunte si el fue un ángel guardián, un ángel mensajero o un ángel del paraíso. No podía verlo sin evitar pensar que él definitivamente debió de haber amado su trabajo, pero por lo visto amo aún más al humano.

Pichit me observo con curiosidad al igual que yo hacia con él.

—Sinceramente nunca había visto a un mensajero tan expresivo...—dijo después de un momento—, eres un ángel muy especial Yuuri—concluyo con la mirada inquisitiva puesta sobre mi.

—Pase seis años de mi vida con él, naturalmente me familiarice con las emociones humanas.

—No, lo tuyo es diferente —me dijo observándome —, siento como si realmente tú... _sintieras emociones_ , no solo las aparentaras. Tú no necesitas ser un humano para sentir Yuuri, sin embargo, no quieres perderle, ¿cierto?

Recordé la noche que le deje, los días que le vi llorar y todo el dolor que sufrió, y que yo mismo sentí.

—Quiero estar con él...

—¿Y él quiere estar contigo? —me preguntó —. Yo lo arriesgue todo por Seung Lee, di un salto de fe por él, y al final lo conseguí... pero tienes que estar 100% seguro con tu decisión, una vez lo hayas hecho, ya no existe marcha atrás—me advirtió borrando su sonrisa por un momento—. Vivirás una sola vida, esta vez podrás enfermar, envejecer y morir, no será lo mismo que antes, ¿estas dispuesto a renunciar a tu inmortalidad por él?

Sabía porque era tan serio conmigo, estaba preocupado. Inclusive yo lo estaba. Los corazones humanos eran muy frágiles al igual que sus mentes, que me hiciera humano, no me garantizaba que Yuri quisiera quedarse conmigo, o que en el caso de que ocurriera, viviéramos toda la vida juntos. En una vida, pueden ocurrir millones de cosas.

Le mire detenidamente y le sonreí con levedad.

—Quiero estar a su lado. Tengo una promesa que cumplir.

Sin importar el resultado de las cosas, seguiría deseando permanecer a su lado, como un conocido, como un amigo, como un amante. Aún si nuestro destinos eran estar separados, lo seguiría intentado por él.

Porque estaba enamorado de él.

* * *

 **Y he aquí la primera parte del especial.**

 **En esta parte, Yuuri nos narra desde su punto de vista las cosas, sus emociones y como es que estas nacieron. Trate de hacer ver que inicialmente le quería, como el amor que puedes profesar hacia un familiar, pero que al pasar los años, Yuuri dejo de querer a Yurio para dar paso al amor real.**

 **Recuerden que existen muchos tipos de amor.**

 **Así mismo, quise poner en primer plano, lo que el amor puede lograr, los sacrificios que se pueden hacer por él y lo que estas dispuesto a hacer por el.**

 **¿Se imaginan no poder sentir y que de pronto, todas las emociones lleguen a ti? Sería algo muy abrumador, sin embargo, para Yuuri, fue algo normal, tanto así que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello, para el fue normal comenzar a amar, comenzar a sentir. Lo que para otros de su clase sería impensable.**

 **Además tenemos el hecho de que Yuuri se llevo a la mama de Yurio, siendo su trabajo ese, él sintió un poco de culpa por eso, pero más que culpa, sintió curiosidad. Porque recordemos, nosotros no pensamos como ellos. ¿Como reaccionara Yurio al enterarse de que Yuuri se llevo a la mujer que tanto quiso tener durante su infancia?**

 **Como Yuuri dijo, millones de cosas pueden ocurrir.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente parte.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_PARTE_ _II_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrí los ojos de golpe, bañado en sudor, tras volver a soñar con aquel hombre y aquella melodía. Respire entrecortadamente, tratando de regularizar mi respiración. Me talle los ojos, mire el reloj que estaba en mi buro y me di cuenta que a penas eran las dos de la mañana.

—No es posible... no otra vez—murmuré dejando que la frustración se apoderara de mí.

Desde hace algunos años, aquel misterioso hombre de cabello castaño, había formado parte de mi vida, cantando aquella canción los días que me había ido mal o había tenido una mala experiencia. Por algún motivo, en algunas noches, soñaba con esa canción, sintiendo como acarician mi cabeza, algunas otras, sueño conmigo mismo, viendo a aquel hombre, cuyo rostro jamás alcanzó a ver.

Recuerdo que alguna vez llegue a preguntar por aquel hombre con mi abuelo, pero él no lo recordó, sin embargo, el nombre si que le había sonado. Tuve un amigo imaginario llamado Katsudon. Y aún cuando me dijo eso, yo no lo recordaba, nada de él, ¿era normal eso? ¿olvidarse de tu amigo imaginario?

Fruncí el ceño nuevamente.

—Tantos años y no puedo recordar bien tu rostro... katsudon—musite consiente que lo que decía era tonto. Él solo aparecía en mis sueños, por ello no debía de existir, probablemente fue un invento mío cuando era niño, pero muy dentro de mí, algo me decía que mis sueños, eran reales, que él de verdad había existido.

Aunque no lo recordara consientemente, sentía como si él hubiera sido real, como si me hubiera tocado, cantado, consolado, amado. No podían ser todos esos sueños, invenciones mías. Y menos aún aquella canción.

Hasta hace un par de años, comprendí completamente el significado de aquella melodía, la primera vez que soñé con ella, la considere la canción más hermosa del mundo, conforme más aparecía en mis sueños, mejor iba comprendiendo la letra, al final, me di cuenta de lo melancólica que era. Si él de verdad existió nunca le pregunte por la letra, aún cuando debí de haberlo hecho, tampoco le pregunte de donde venía ni porque se quedaba.

Bueno, supongo que siendo un niño pasas por alto ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora, cuando recuerdas ese tipo de situaciones, te cuestionas porque hiciste algunas cosas y porque no hiciste algunas otras.

Me incorpore en la cama, mirando a la oscuridad.

—¿Por qué le puse katsudon?—mi propia pregunta me saco de lugar.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Esas eran cuestiones que no comprendía, ¿acaso el nombre tenía algún significado? Cuando una vez lo busque en Internet, me salio que era una comida típica japonesa, y mi lógica fue que el hombre que veía en mis sueños/recuerdos era de Japón, o por lo menos debía de verse como uno. Y eso creaba aun más dudas, como el hecho de porque no lo recordaba y sólo aparecía como una sombra difusa. Cuando pensaba en eso, sentía como si algo en mi interior, no me dejara pensar, recordar.

Siempre que pensaba en él, mi cabeza dolía y mi pecho se oprimía. No sabía porque pasaba y la verdad, moría por saberlo. Por que pensaba en él, porque soñaba con él, porque me sentía ansioso por él...

Apreté los labios y me deje caer de espaldas contra la cama, patalee un poco y emití un grito de frustración apagado. Mis ojos comenzaron a arder me, lentamente sentí las lágrimas caer de mis ojos y el dolor comenzó a hacer estragos en mi cuerpo.

De pronto, mientras hacia mi rabieta por pensar en él, mi cabeza zumbo y una serie de imágenes comenzaron a aparecer ante mis ojos. Me vi en los brazos de aquel hombre, le escuche pedir disculpas y después sentí mi propia desesperación, escuche mis gritos de frustración, mis llantos descontrolados y más que nada sentí el temor al verlo marchar. Me lleve ambas manos al rostro cuando las imágenes se detuvieron, recordé eso último.

Recordé como mi abuelo me decía que parara mientras gritaba Katsudon una y otra vez, recuerdo que gritaba ese nombre... aun cuando no sabía de quien era, que espere que alguien viniera por semanas y que por culpa de aquel nombre, no quise hablar con nadie pese a que quería hacerlo.

Mi cuerpo, se cerro al mundo por aquel hombre cuyo rostro ni siquiera recordaba. Por aquella persona que se supone no existía.

—Ni aunque te hayas disculpado te perdonare... —murmure limpiando mis lagrimas.

* * *

—¿Puedo sentarme?—despega la vista de mi celular, al levantar mis ojos me encontré con un hombre alto de ojos castaños y sonrisa amable.

Por un momento, me quede sin palabras, una sensación indescriptible nació en el interior de mi pecho, casi haciéndome gritar sin razón alguna. Mis labios se abrieron pero no pude emitir palabra alguna, tome una bocanada de aire antes de poder formar una palabra.

—Claro...—murmure para luego verle tomar asiento en la silla que estaba al otro lado de la mesita donde me encontraba sentado. Mis ojos observaban al hombre con atención, algo en él, se me hacia muy familiar.

El hombre castaño me sonrió de nuevo, haciendo que mi corazón tuviera un vuelco.

—¿A que hay mucha gente?—comento a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza, aún sin creerme lo que mi cuerpo hacia—. ¿Te conozco de algún lado?—pregunto con amabilidad.

 _¡Yo debería de decir eso!_

—Soy Plisetsky—dije sin más, note como algo en los ojos de él brillaban, probablemente al darse cuenta de quien era.

—Vaya suerte la mía—exclamo inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa—, me tope con el patinador Yuri Plisetsky.

Y por un momento, lo sentí como sarcasmo, pero pronto me di cuenta de que su asombro si era genuino. Por otra parte, la sensación de familiaridad no me abandonaba, entre más lo veía más quería preguntarle si nos habíamos visto antes.

—Mucho gusto—continuo tras ver como no decía nada—, me llamo Yuuri Katsuki.

Él estiró su mano sobre la mesa hacía mi, sin dejar de lado su sonrisa en ningún momento. Mire la mano un instante antes de acercar la mía. Mis dedos rozaron los suyos, logrando que retuviera la respiración cuando una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo, en cuanto su mano atrapo la mía, mis ojos comenzaron a empañarse. De la nada, sentí unas terribles ganas de llorar.

No comprendía el motivo del porque, pero ese hombre tenía algo extraño.

Mire como su sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a una expresión preocupada.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—en su voz note lo preocupado que estaba.

Y no era para menos, estaba llorando sin razón alguna.

—S-si...—murmure soltándole, me limpie las lagrimas tan rápido como pude—, un gusto Yuuri.

Una sonrisa precavida se curvo en sus labios.

—No sabía que podía causar ese impacto en las personas, ¿tan mala compañía soy?—pregunto inocentemente logrando que una sonrisa se posara sobre mi boca.

—Lo lamento, no se que me pasa—y no le mentía, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que me ocurría.

—Esta bien—dijo acomodándose sus lentes.

Mis ojos recorrieron su rostro, con meticulosa paciencia, recorrí cada parte de él. Sentía que ya lo conocía de antes y al tocarlo, una increíble nostalgia me ataco como cuando...

—Pienso en la canción...—murmure.

—¿Qué canción?—me pregunto con una sonrisa divertida, mis mejillas se encendieron al darme cuenta de mi error.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en voz alta—me disculpe inmediatamente.

Él solo levanto su mano derecha, como restando le importancia.

Una mesera se acerco y le entrego un café, Yuuri la vio y le pago lo de la bebida, luego de eso la chica se retiro.

—Fue un gusto Yuri, espero toparme contigo de nuevo—me dijo con una sonrisa.

Él se puso de pie, con el café en sus manos, y con una leve despedida de cabeza, comenzó a alejarse. Le vi rodear la mesa, caminando rumbo a la plaza, donde mucha más gente caminaba, al verle de espaldas, un recuerdo llego a mi, me puse de pie por inercia. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar mientras una de mis manos se levantaba sola en el aire.

—Espera...—murmure sintiendo como mi garganta se cerraba poco a poco.

Dio un paso, luego otro y antes de poder detenerme, ya estaba corriendo detrás de él. Esquive a algunas personas mientras corría para tratas de alcanzarlo, llegue hasta él, y lo tome por el brazo con cuidado, lo hice girarse y por un momento, mire una expresión triste en su rostro, que desapareció en cuanto me vio.

—¿Yuri?

—D-dame... Dame tu número de celular—le dije aferrándome a su brazo.

Mire su rostro confundido, después una expresión de felicidad se postro en él, me miró con tanto cariño y ternura, que sentí como si aquella mirada, fuera lo más hermoso del mundo.

—Claro que si.

Después de darme su número, me observo un poco antes de retirar con su mano derecha, un mechón de mi cabello que había quedado en mi rostro.

Solo le sonreí un poco y él me sonrió de regreso.

Se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud, me quede de pie, en medio de la plaza, pensando en porque había hecho lo que hice cuando recibí un mensaje:

 **De: Yuuri K.**

 _¿Cuando podemos vernos de nuevo?_

Una sonrisa más grande creció en mi rostro, moviendo todas mis preocupaciones lejos de mi mente. Ahora, lo único que quería, era conocer más sobre ese hombre.

* * *

Doce veces habíamos quedado, cinco veces nos habíamos visto por accidente y en dos ocasiones hablamos por teléfono hasta tres horas.

Desde la primera vez que lo había visto, los sueños con la melodía habían parado y de alguna manera la melancolía y la tristeza que a veces sentía, dejo de hacer estragos en mi, dejándome dormir con tranquilidad y disfrutar normalmente mis días.

Con cada día que pasaba al lado de Yuuri, me sentía más feliz, me hacía recordar a cuando era niño y esa era otra cuestión. En los seis meses que llevábamos de conocernos, los sentía como si fueran años, y cada que lo veía, la sensación de conocerlo de antes era increíblemente fuerte.

El día de hoy, ambos habíamos quedado en un parque que no suele tener mucha gente, así podríamos hablar un poco a gusto, y por mi parte, preguntarle algunas cosas.

O eso tenía pensado, porque en cuanto le vi, todos mis planes desaparecieron de mi mente, era como si él encendiera un interruptor en mi mente que me hiciera olvidar todo. Después de algunos minutos en silencio me vi obligado a hablar.

—Siento... que ya te he visto antes—le dije ya sin poder soportar ya ni un minuto más. Observe su reacción pero no cambio ni un poco. Él se detuvo un poco y después lo hice yo.

—Nos llevamos viendo desde hace meses, Yuri—dijo como si fuera tonto lo que acababa de decir.

—De mucho antes, antes de conocerte...—me aclare de inmediato.

Sonrió ladinamente antes de quitarse los lentes y hacer su cabello hacia atrás, volvió a verme y por una fracción de segundo, olvide en donde estaba e instintivamente levante los brazos. No comprendí porque lo hacia hasta que él me abrazo, y entonces tampoco entendí, porque pareció como si la petición que acaba de hacer, fuera completamente normal.

La sensación que me brindo al ser abrazado por él, fue indescriptible.

—Lo siento, Yuri—al oírlo, mi corazón tuvo un vuelco y casi pude sentir como el tiempo se detuvo, con el rostro oculto en su pecho, sin verle, solamente escuchándolo, su voz me transporto a un día nueve años en el pasado—, de verdad lo siento...

Su voz, quebradiza, me hizo sentir débil.

Era él, era real.

Mis manos temblorosas, se aferraron a la ropa de su espalda, apretándola entre mis dedos, sentí mis propias lagrimas bajar conforme él me abrazaba mas fuerte, poco a poco, su rostro comenzó a tomar forma en mis recuerdos. Entonces lo vi en mis cumpleaños, lo vi cantándome hasta quedarme dormido, lo vi consolándome cuando lloraba, dándome ánimos, cuidando de mi...

—Katsudon...

Él me separo un poco de su cuerpo, lo suficiente como para que pudiera ver su rostro, ambos nos vimos a los ojos, y en los suyos pude ver, todo el amor que vi en el pasado.

 _¿Como lo digo sin romperme?_

 _¿Como puedo decir esto sin perder el control?_

 _¿Como puedo ponerlo en palabras?_

 _Cuando es casi demasiado para mi alma solitaria_

Entonces como si se tratara de una cruel broma, cada parte de la canción que Yuuri compuso para mí, comenzó a tomar fuerza, cada frase de aquella melodía, decía lo que él sentía por mi y lo que tenía que afrontar por quedarse a mi lado, y probablemente en aquel entonces tenía un significado menos fuerte, pero ahora, era muy diferente.

Cuando era niño, considere a mi amigo imaginario el hombre más increíble del mundo después de mi abuelo, tan fuerte e inteligente que siempre sabía que decir sin importar la situación, que no lloraba, no reía, no se hería ni sufría. Ahora me doy cuenta que si lo hacía, solo que no había sido capaz de demostrármelo.

Él se inclino sobre mí, rozando mi nariz con la suya.

—No sabes cuanto desee poder tocarte—murmuro, sus manos tomaron mi rostro entre ellas, acariciando mis mejillas, limpiando mis lagrimas—. No tienes una idea de cuanto te extrañe.

De pronto, todas las cosas que había querido decir, comenzaron a liberarse, una tras otra, incapacitandome a mi mismo de pararme.

—¡La tengo! ¡Yo igual lo hice! ¡Aunque no te recordara, mi corazón nunca dejo de llamarte!—le dije recordando todas las veces que sentí como si alguien me faltara—. Yuuri... no vuelvas a marcharte—le pedí acercándome un poco más.

No podía creer lo fuerte que eran mis emociones por esa persona.

No podía creer cuanto había soportado sin tenerlo a mi lado.

Mis memorias que antes no tenía, habían vuelto mostrándome todo lo que había anhelado saber en el pasado.

Él se inclino sobre mi, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron, pausadas y calmadas, sus ojos veían a los míos, lentamente cerré mis ojos, sentí un roce leve, como una caricia en mis labios y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas conforme me besaba, con calma, dulzura. Lo abrace con fuerza, sintiendo mis mejillas arder, por aquel simple tacto.

—Te amo—murmuró contra mis labios—, te amo como no tienes una idea—musitó con una sonrisa, sus ojos, estaban humedecidos, sentía sus emociones reflejadas en aquel par de ojos cafés y sentí mis propias emociones en cada poro de mi piel.

—Te estuve esperando por tanto tiempo.

Él me sonrió antes de abrazarme, recargue mi cabeza contra su hombro, disfrutando de la calidez que su cuerpo desprendía. Tenía tantas dudas, tantas que mi cabeza daba vueltas.

Quería preguntarle porque se había ido.

Quería preguntarle porque nunca nadie además de mi, pudo verlo.

Quería preguntarle porque no había cambiado nada en todos esos años.

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero ahora, en este preciso momento, sólo quiero fundirme en un abrazo eterno y no dejarlo ir nunca más.

Once años después de que él se marchara dejándome atrás, a vuelto a mi, y esta vez, era para siempre.

* * *

Me tomo más tiempo del planeado hacerlo hablar, un mes después de que recuperara mis memorias, comencé a preguntarle por pequeñas curiosidades que quería saber desde hace algún tiempo. Él siempre se mostró paciente con mis preguntas y siempre las contestaba con todos los detalles posibles.

Pero sólo las preguntas relacionadas conmigo, pues cada que le preguntaba por él, nunca contestaba o simplemente cambiaba la conversación. Y cuando comenzaba a sentirme frustrado porque no quería decirme nada, le pregunte por algo que era un punto seguro, después de todo, en parte, me involucraba a mi.

—¿Tanto quieres saber?—pregunto Yuuri.

Asentí enérgicamente con la cabeza, le vi suspirar un poco antes de rascarse la nuca y verme de nuevo con una sonrisa.

—El origen de la canción no tiene la gran cosa—comento mirándome—, cuando eras bebe, llorabas mucho, demasiado, no dejabas dormir a tu pobre abuelo y él siempre tenía que levantarse temprano para trabajar. Por ello, una noche, te cante un pequeño verso que ya no existe en la canción.

—¿Cuál?—Yuuri me miró divertido—, aún no cumplo los 18 años, estoy en todo mi derecho de ser curioso.

—No iba a decirte nada—comento pero supe que mentía, no quería que se burlara de mi por ser tan curioso, era algo inevitable—, _"Cuidare de ti... estoy aquí para ti... no debes temer a la oscuridad... que estoy yo aquí para iluminarla... sin importar el tiempo o la distancia... llámame y vendré a ti... no dudes que lo haré...",_ creó que algo así decía—dijo después de cantar.

Amaba su voz. Y cualquier escusa era valida con tal de hacerlo cantar aunque fuera sólo un poco.

—¿Crees?—pregunte conteniendo una pequeña risa.

—A pasado mucho tiempo Yuuri, ¿pretendes que recuerde cada verso que escribí para ti?—me pregunto con amabilidad.

Yuuri era todo un caso, su amabilidad y dulzura podían conmigo, desarmandome por completo, siempre que quería enojarme con él porque no me decía nada, era tan afable que no podía durar mucho tiempo molesto, eso y porque él no me lo permitía.

—Si—le sonreí.

—Yuri—me dijo divertido, entonces ladeo la cabeza y me miró directo a los ojos—, se volvió una costumbre mía, crear un verso para ti conforme el tiempo pasaba, cuando te hacías demasiado grande para los versos que había escrito, volvía a crear nuevos. Y te los volvía a cantar en cuanto los tenía listos. En un principio, las letras eran para ti, las escribía pensando en ti, en lo que te gustaría oír, y el algún punto, comencé a mezclar mis propios miedos en las letras—dijo dejando de verme un poco.

Me pare de mi sofá, camine hasta él y me senté a un costado de él.

—La última canción que hice para ti, hablaba acerca de mi miedo a perderte y lo que mis compañeros pensarían de mi al verme destruido por culpa tuya—musito apretando mi mano después de tomarla.

—En una parte de la canción... dices que no crees que ellos lo aceptaran, ¿te referías a tus compañeros?—le pregunto acercándome más a él, apretando suavemente su mano.

—Si.

Yuuri aguardo un momento antes de verme y acariciar mi rostro con su mano libre.

—Has cambiado tanto—sentí tanta melancolía en su voz, que me hizo estremecer.

Él jamás me decía lo que era o de donde venía, sin embargo, pese a que no me decía nada, yo me daba una idea de lo que no quería contarme. De alguna forma me convencí de que Yuuri _no era humano_ , por así decirlo, sabiendo eso, no me importaba. Muchas personas habrían terminado por huir o alejarse, pero supongo que el sentido común no va conmigo.

—Y tu no has cambiado ni un día—dije por fin después de un momento.

—Pero lo haré, eventualmente, comenzare a cambiar igual que tú—me dijo regalándome una de sus sonrisas que tanto amaba.

—¿Algún día me dirás de donde vienes, Yuuri?—la pregunta salio de mi boca sin permiso.

Mire miedo en sus ojos.

—Temo que si lo hago, quieras alejarte de mi.

Al oírle decir eso, me estremecí.

—Nunca lo haría—lo dije por él, y para converse a mi mismo. Sabía que él ocultaba demasiadas cosas, ya fueran para protegerme o no asustarme, y que no le sería tan sencillo decírmelo todo, si un día me las llegara a contar, quería ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para permanecer a su lado.

Yuuri me sonrió un poco, pero aquella sonrisa no llego hasta sus ojos.

—Un día, Yuri, cuando te lo cuente, espero que puedas recordar lo que acabas de decir—apreté su mano y me incline sobre él. Nuestros labios se rozaron con lentitud, sentí como titubeo un poco al principio, pero pronto me correspondió al beso.

—Lo haré, te amo Yuuri—él me sonrió antes de unir su frente a la mía.

—También te amo.

* * *

—Llevamos un año saliendo, ¿ya me lo contaras?—pregunte con una sonrisa mientras dejaba un pastel de cumpleaños frente a él.

—Es la primera vez que celebro un cumpleaños—dijo mirando al pastel.

—¿Cuantos años se supone que cumples?—pregunte divertido. Ambos llevábamos saliendo desde hace un año, de conocernos casi dos años, claro que eso sólo en el tiempo actual.

—24, supongo.

—¿Supones?—pregunte enarcando una ceja, le di un beso en la mejilla mientras lo hacía sentarse a un lado de la mesa.

—Nunca tuve la necesidad de saber mi edad—comento mirándome prender la única vela que había colocado en el pastel, apague la luz, dejándonos en una penumbra que era interrumpida por la luz de la vela y una tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana de la cocina—, te lo contare todo si quieres saberlo, desde el principio.

Eso me sorprendió.

—Creí que el cumpleaños era tuyo, ¿por qué me das un regalo?—le pregunte sentándome sobre su piernas.

—¿No puedo?—me abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

—No, ¿puede esperar hasta mañana?—pregunte mirando al pastel.

—Si quieres.

—Apaga la vela, si la cera cae sobre el pastel sabrá malo—le dije haciendo que viera hacia el pastel.

—¿Y mi canción de cumpleaños?—me sonrió mientras se inclinaba un poco, teniendo cuidado conmigo.

—Canto horrible, no quiero verme ridiculizado por mis pocos dotes al cantar.

—Suerte que eres hermoso al bailar.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, por un lado me había alagado y por otro, me había insultado.

—Apaga la maldita vela.

Le escuche reírse para luego soplar la vela, sumiéndonos en la oscuridad.

Mis manos buscaron su rostro, lentamente nuestros labios se encontraron, fundiéndose en un dulce beso, nuestros labios se movían con calma, encajando a la perfección con los contrarios. Mis manos pasaron a su cabello, donde mis dedos se enredaron entre el. Yuuri me abrazo por la cintura, pegándome un poco más a él.

—El pastel...—jadee entre el beso cuando sentí que lo hacia más profundo.

—Puede esperar- —sentí como poco a poco el beso se hacía más demandante, arrancándome lentamente el aire, un jadeo murió entre la boca de ambos.

Yuuri me cargo entre sus brazos, sacándonos de la cocina, mi risa murió en su boca cuando se estrello contra la puerta, maldiciendo en voz baja, después de pelear un poco con ella, pudimos entrar a nuestra habitación. Camino un poco más, luego me deposito en la cama y él se colo entre mis piernas, abrazándome mientras continuábamos con nuestro beso.

Mis manos bajaron por su espalda lentamente, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse bajo mi tanto, nuestros labios se separaron antes de volver a unirse, en otro profundo beso. Sus manos recorrieron mi cintura, llegando a mis caderas, las cuales levanto pegándome a él. Mis piernas se enredaron al rededor de su cintura.

Sus manos se colaron bajo mi playera, acariciando mi abdomen, logrando que un jadeo escapara de mi, muriendo en su boca. Poco a poco la ropa comenzó a desaparecer, nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo contrario con naturalidad, reconociendo el cuerpo que ya había sido tocado antes.

Cuando entro en mi, una corriente de placer recorrió mi cuerpo, sentirlo entrar y salir lentamente, me hacia perder la cabeza, verlo encima de mi, con sus mirada llena de amor, me hacia sentir la persona más especial en todo el universo.

Beso mi cuello con cuidado, dejando que el vaivén fuera lento y pausado, pero profundo. Mis dedos se clavaban en su espalda y conforme los minutos pasaban, las embestidas se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes.

Mis gemidos morían en su boca cada que quería gritar, sus manos dulcemente recorrían mis piernas. Cada movimiento suyo era como si me tocaran con el pétalo de una rosa, siempre era cuidadoso, precavido, pero no por eso menos apasionado.

—Yuri...—el ritmo cambio volviéndose más fuerte, la cama emitió un sonido de cansancio bajo nosotros, nuestras respiraciones y jadeos se mezclaban, el sonido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar rompía en silencio que debes en cuando se formaba dentro de la habitación.

Mis manos subieron a su rostro, acercándolo al mío. Nuestros labios se unieron en un último beso antes de que ambos llegáramos al limite y termináramos juntos.

Ambos nos vimos a los ojos, con las respiraciones agitadas, antes de que una sonrisa creciera en ambos. Yuuri se inclino sobre mi, dándome un beso en la frente. Salio de mi, para luego abrazarme contra su pecho. Sonreí contra él.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Yuuri.

—Gracias, mi amor.

* * *

—Hace muchos años, hice una promesa—Yuuri me estaba mirando con una sonrisa triste—, prometí que me quedaría a tu lado y cumplí con esa promesa hasta que cumpliste los seis, pese a que tenía prohibido hacer tal cosa.

Fruncí un poco el ceño.

—Yo era un mensajero—al decirlo, desvió un poco la vista.

—¿Qué es eso?—pregunte por fin, ya no queriendo darle más vueltas al asunto.

—Es a lo que los humanos llaman, ángel-

—¿Un ángel? ¿¡Eras un ángel!?

Yuuri rió un poco al ver mi reacción.

—No un ángel, ángel... los mensajeros somos ángeles de la muerte—al oír la última palabra, sentí un escalofrío—, lo que yo hacía, era venir por las almas de las personas que ya habían muerto o las que estaban por morir.

Una sensación extraña se instauro en la parte baja de mi vientre.

—¿A quien le hiciste esa promesa Yuuri?—mi voz salio sin volumen, parecía como si me hubieran dando un puñetazo en el estomago, sacándome todo el aire.

En sus ojos mire la suplica de que no preguntara, y no quería hacerlo, pero algo me decía que era importante que preguntara.

—Yura-

—¿Quién fue?—volví a preguntar.

—Nadezhda...

De pronto mi boca se seco. Ese era el nombre de mi madre.

—Yuri, ese era mi trabajo—dijo rápidamente al ver mi expresión—. No sabes cuanto lamente tener que llevármela, pero tenía que hacerlo—no podía pensar muy bien la situación, por lo que me había dicho mi abuelo, mamá era un poco débil de salud y el embarazo era de alto riesgo, resultando inevitablemente en su fallecimiento cuando me daba a luz—. Ella te amaba, en serio lo hacía.

—Yuuri, no estoy molesto—dije con voz quebradiza, me estaba abrazando a mi mismo, ordenando mis sentimientos. Estaba un poco confundido—, no es tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo?—murmure viéndolo.

Yuuri no me estaba viendo, al ver que le veía, desvió la mirada.

—¿Te quedaste conmigo porque sentías culpa?—le pregunte por fin. Sus ojos buscaron los míos de inmediato.

—No, al principio, me quede porque tenía curiosidad de ti, de los humanos y sus vidas; después me seguí quedando porque comencé a desarrollar sentimientos por ti y por eso mismo fue que me termine marchando.

—¿Te fuiste porque te enamoraste de un niño de seis años?—sonreí torpemente, haciéndolo sonrojar.

—No te amaba en el sentido romántico en aquel entonces, cuando los años pasaron mis sentimientos por ti cambiaron—se aclaró tartamudeando un poco—, me marche porque tenía miedo.

—¿De que?

—De amarte, de sentir... de perderte.

—Pero no me vas a-

—Yo iba a vivir para siempre Yuri, tenemos prohibido relacionarnos con ustedes porque ustedes viven solo una milésima de segundo de lo que nosotros viviremos, y si llegamos a enamorarnos, caemos en el pecado de desear al humano—su voz sonó un poco molesta—. Me marche antes de que eso pasará.

—¿Qué pasa si caes en pecado?

Yuuri me miró con tristeza. Una de sus manos acaricio mi mejilla derecha.

—Yo nunca te haría daño—murmuró—, por eso tenía que marcharme. Cuando un ángel cae en pecado, se convierte en un demonio, que roba el alma de esa persona para la eternidad, impidiendo que vuelva a nacer.

—¿Renunciaste a mi, porque temías herirme?—él asintió con la cabeza y yo sonreí un poco—, terminaste lastimándome igual.

—No como lo hubiera hecho si me hubiera quedado—murmuró alejándose un poco—. Si me hubiera apartado para siempre, te hubiera visto envejecer y morir, y como castigo por haberte cuidado de niño, me hubieran obligado a recoger tu alma.

Sentí como si mi pecho se oprimiera. No podía imaginar peor castigo que el de "asesinar", a la persona que más amas.

—¿Sabes que hubiera sido más triste? Tener que verte nacer una y otra vez, lejos de mi, viviendo con alguien más, amando a alguien más—dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño—, todo eso era lo que pensaba que pasaría. Sin embargo, ahora ya no es así.

—Yuuri, ¿a valido la pena renunciar a tu inmortalidad por mi?—le pregunte con un poco de dolor, él me miró y sonrió abiertamente borrando cada facción triste.

—Lo hubiera valido aún si solo podía permanecer un minuto contigo, con tocarte una vez, hubiera valido la pena. Prefiero vivir una vida a tu lado, a una eternidad sin ti.

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse. Eso era lo más cursi que había escuchado en mi vida y a su vez, lo más hermoso. Viendo todo lo que él había sacrificado por mi, me di cuenta que yo había hecho tan poco por él.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?—le pregunte tomando una de sus manos entre las mías.

—Te amo.

—Eso ya lo se—sonreí al decirlo.

—Quiero tener una familia contigo.

Reí por lo bajo.

—A un soy muy joven.

—Nunca se es demasiado joven—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Te amo—me incline uniendo nuestros labios en un casto beso.

—Te amo.

Yuuri sacrifico todo lo que conocía por mi, renuncio a sus amigos, su inmortalidad, su todo, por mi. Pese a que fue él quien se llevo a mi madre, sabía que no era su culpa, era su trabajo, pero trataba de verlo por el lado positivo, si aquello no hubiera ocurrido, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

Mire a Yuuri a los ojos, en ellos me sentía seguro, entre sus brazos sentía el amor más puro y con cada palabra que salia de sus labios me sentía el ser más pleno de todos. Él era mi todo, mi alma gemela.

Yuuri que estuvo conmigo desde mi nacimiento.

Yuuri que estuvo conmigo cuando era niño.

Yuuri que estuvo conmigo en mi adolescencia.

Él Yuuri que sigue conmigo pese al tiempo y las circunstancias.

Y que seguirá conmigo en el futuro.

—¿Ser un humano era lo que te imaginabas?—le pregunte, ganándome una sonrisa tenue.

—Es peor de lo que creí, pero por ti lo vale.

Me reí por su comentario.

—¿Aún así no te arrepientes?

—Jamás lo haría.

* * *

Los humanos siempre estamos cambiando, nacemos, crecemos, nos reproducimos y morimos, es un ciclo de vida eterno que siempre se esta reiniciando. Las vidas se vuelven monótonas, rutinarias. Las cosas importantes dejan de tener sentido y lo irrelevante nos consume el tiempo.

A lo largo de mis 24 años he aprendido muchas cosas, tu mejor amigo siempre puede estar ahí para ti, sin importar las circunstancias. Tu mejor amigo puede volverse tu pareja, y quien sabe, puede que hasta resulte que sea un ángel que te saque de tu rutina diaria.

Yuuri a veces suele decir cosas que no entiendo, a veces es muy formal al hablar y muchas otras es demasiado infantil. Suele ser muy meloso y otras más demasiado tímido, pero siempre es sincero al hablar y no sabe mentir, se le da pésimo. Él ahora tiene 30 años y ahora envejece. No se le nota tanto, pero considerando a su eterno estado de antes, ya hay cambios. Siempre me dice que me ama y yo le respondo lo mismo. Pese al tiempo, nuestros sentimientos permanecen intactos.

Muchos de nuestros sueños, a la fecha, se han hecho realidad, tenemos una casa modesta pero agradable, nos casamos hace tres años en una ceremonia pequeña -mi abuelo asistió de mala gana, pero se que esta feliz por mi- y ahora tenemos una bella familia.

Viéndolo patinar con nuestra hija, me doy cuenta de lo afortunado que soy.

—Yura—me llamo cargando a nuestra hija, deslizándose hasta donde yo estaba.

Levante la mano saludándolos, recibiendo un saludo de regreso de ambos.

Sonreí tenuemente.

En el pasado, le vi darme la espalda y marcharse, hoy, le veo caminar hacia mi y abrazarme.

—Te amo—murmuro tras darme un beso en la mejilla.

—Te amo—dije cargando a nuestra hija.

La baje un poco y ella se aferro fuertemente a mi mano.

—¿Lista?—le pregunte deslizándome un poco, ella miraba al suelo y luego a mi con miedo a caer.

—No me sueltes—pidió con una sonrisa divertida.

—Nunca lo haría.

Mis ojos fueron a Yuuri que venía detrás, él me sonrió divertido.

Sonreí de regreso, esta era mi vida, lo que el destino había querido para mi, y no podía estar más agradecido.

Quien hubiera pensado que haría a un ángel caer enamorado por mi.

Mi ángel enamorado.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¿Quien dijo fluff?**

 **La neta, soy malisima escribiendo sobre amor -se golpea contra una pared-**

 **En esta parte, nuestro bebe Yurio, nos narra desde su punto de vista lo que vivió -o al menos eso intente-, ¿se imaginan amar a alguien y no recordarlo? Supongo que debe de doler mucho, y eso trate de hacer ver.**

 **Pese a que no lo planee muy bien, estar escuchando la canción "War of Hearts", me ayudo mucho, Malec gracias 9u9**

 **Siento que trate de hacerlo lo más real que pude, para poder reflejar correctamente los sentimientos, no se si lo hice o falle horriblemente.**

 **Con esto concluyo el especial de san valentin, de esta pareja -llora sangre-**

 **Pos-escritura**

 **Recuerdo que pensé, ¿qué sería bueno poner?**

 **Porque andábamos en las fechas del amor y la amistad, supuse que algo muy lindo, pero no lo conseguí, no se me da tan bien -como ya mencione-, escribir sobre el amor y esas cosas.**

 **Entonces, pum, salvaje película parece y la idea me pareció muy buena. Quedando lo que hoy tu, querido lector, estas leyendo.**

 **El amor es sacrificio, cariño, dolor, tristeza, felicidad, alegría, todo eso y más, muchas veces sólo queremos ver su lado bonito y cuando nos toca el lado amargo del amor, no lo aceptamos, porque creemos que solo el lado rosa existe.**

 **A el amor, el amor.**

 **Espero poder seguir escribiendo sobre el antes de experimentarlo, probablemente luego ya no querré saber nada de el jaja.**

 **Con esto finalizo el Two Shote YuuYu.**

 **Seguiremos con el Victuuri en breve jaja -se pone a llorar-**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **PD: ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Finalizado, sábado 18 de febrero del 2017, a las 12:15 p.m.**


End file.
